


Star Boy

by Fairylights_and_Stormynights



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights_and_Stormynights/pseuds/Fairylights_and_Stormynights
Summary: J makes a promise to Space Kid after a game of midnight football.Fluff I wrote for a friend. Her OC/Space Kid





	Star Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessiveGeekBoy (Obsessivegeekboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivegeekboy/gifts).



> The Football game they are playing is something my friend came up with where it's football where it's pretty much just keepy upies until you score.

J head-butted the ball, each tap of their head keeping the ball off the ground. Space Kid ran behind J, attempting to sabotage J’s efforts on getting the ball into the goal. Space Kid gave a final push of energy and ran in front of J and knocked the ball out from over their head. The football started to fall as if in slow motion and Space Kid, wanting to end the 3 - 1 game with a narrow loss on his part, dived for the ball. The football hit the back of Space Kid’s helmet and slammed his face into the dirt. J, sensing an opportunity, spun around and kicked the still airborne ball into their goal. 

“Yes,”They squealed, yelling into the twilight where the first stars had started to surface, pumping a dark fist so viciously that their large round glasses slipped from the bridge of their nose and fell. Only just being caught by the oversized turtleneck hoodie they wore. On the ground, Space Kid groaned. J fixed their glasses. “What’s wrong my Orion?” They crouched down beside the fallen boy. 

“I lost again.” Space Kid grumbled into the dirt. The soil and his helmet muting his word enough that J had to lean closer to listen to what his small Leo said.

“Don’t take it to heart my Lyra.” J pulled Space Kid out of the ground and sat down next to him, pulling the little astronaut closer to them till the helmet was pressed against their chest. “I am here for Football camp, I have been playing for years and I have practised for hours.” They looked down to Neil how was looking up with admiration to J. “You are here for Space camp my star, and just as you cannot beat me at football, I cannot beat you at anything that involves the knowledge of the vast galaxy we live in.”

“Thanks, J,” Space Kid said. J smiled down, distracted only by his need to wiggle his foot and shake his arm as the rested position started to become a problem for the footballer. 

“Anything for you my Draco,” J replied as he pulled a piece of wire out of his pocket to quell his ever-present need to move. Space Kid moved away and looked up to the stars that were overhead. J took this as an opening to stand up and start playing keepy uppies with the football while singing quietly, “It's just another night, And I'm staring at the moon, I saw a shooting star, And thought of you,” Space Kid sat quietly, listening to J sing and silently listing the constellations he saw in his head. 

“J,” He suddenly spoke, “Will we still be together when we are older? When I’m an astronaut and you play for Chelsea or some other world-class team. If I’m an astronaut that means I’m going to be so far away from earth and if you're always busy with football. Will we be too busy and far apart to see each other?”His lip quivered. 

“Hey, Hey. Don’t ever say that my neutron star.” J crouched down beside his boyfriend. “Whatever happens we’ll make it work. Even if you have to go to Mars and I am assaulted by crazed fans. We’ll stay together. 

Space Kid looked up at his lover. “Really,” His eyes were wide.

“Yes, and when you’re up in space I’ll have the people at mission control send you reports of my matches and I’ll make a video diary for every day we are apart.” J kisses the helmet that sat over his boyfriend's head. “I promise. And when we are married I’ll give you a ring that outshines all the stars in the sky and so beautiful that it would make Saturn jealous.”

“You promise?” Space Kid asked,

“I promise my little asteroid,” J said as they tapped the helmet that sat over his boyfriend's head. “I promise on all of the stars.”


End file.
